Três Vezes Amor
by Ma Cherie s2
Summary: Um cara divorciado, uma filha curiosa e três relacionamentos nada sucedidos. Agora,  Sakura tem como missão descobrir quem é sua mãe. Será, Rin? Será, Kagura? Ou será, Sara? - Okay Pai, conte tudo!
1. Trailer

**Bem, Inuyasha não me pertence assim como essa história. É uma adaptação do filme Definitely, Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Três Vezes Amor... **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer.<strong>

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO<p>

**- Agora que está divorciado... Pode falar da minha mãe...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Conte como aconteceu...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**- Está bem!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Mudarei os nomes e não direi...**

**- Ótimo!**

**- ... Quem é sua mãe.**

**- Uma história de amor misteriosa!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**- Tive três namoradas.**

_- Qual o masculino de "galinha"?_

_- Ainda não inventaram._

_Sesshoumaru Taisho se apaixonou... Três vezes._

**- Vamos chamá-las de...**

**- Rin!**

_- Te amo, Sesshoumaru Taisho!_

- **Kagura!**

_- É o cara do papel higiênico._

_- Ahhh!_

- **E Sara.**

_- Nunca passei um dia na cama com um cara tão legal._

_- Nem eu._

_E nas três vezes..._

_- Sinto Muito. Podemos ir embora._

_- É um idiota!_

_... Ele estragou tudo._

**- Uau!**

**- Também não acredito!**

_Mas, esse ano..._

**- Sabia que 35 pessoas pulam da ponte todos os anos? E a maioria por desilusão?**

**- Me lembrarei disso.**

_A única garota que nunca o magoou está decidida..._

_... A fazê-lo feliz._

**- Por que tanto empenho?**

**- Porque quero vê você alegre.**

**- Vista o casaco!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**- Táxi!**

**- Táxi!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**- Alô?**

**- Oi.**

_... De um cara comum..._

**- O que faz por aqui?**

_... Que depois de três falsos começos..._

_- Liguei pra você._

_- Perdi o seu número._

**- Todo esse tempo?**

**- É.**

_- Mentiroso!_

**- Pai!**

_... Tem a última chance..._

_- Você quer..._

_- Sesshy..._

_... De um final Feliz..._

_- Casar comigo?_

_... Se conseguir descobrir..._

_... Com quem?_

_- Sim!_

_- Meu Deus!_

**- Definitivamente...**

**- ... Talvez!**

**Três Vezes Amor...**

_- É... Ah!_

**- História de Amor misteriosa!**

_- Pode virar um ménage à trois._

**- O que é um "ménage à trois"?**

**- Uma brincadeira que os adultos fazem quando...**

**- ... Estão entediados...**

**- Deixa pra lá!**

**.**

**Breve!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>E ai gostaram? Eu achei super cômico o filme e quis adaptá-lo! Espero que gostem! :D Qualquer coisa deixa uma review pra vê se apoiaram. :D<strong>


	2. Parte I

**- Desculpa a demora! Fiquei sem internet! D:**

**- Essa fic não pertence a mim. É uma adaptação de um filme chamado Definitely, Maybe. O mesmo vale para o anime Inuyasha! ;)**

**- Letras em itálico são pensamentos de Sesshoumaru. :D**

* * *

><p><em>- Pode assinar aqui, por favor? – <em>O advogado perguntou.

_- Claro!_

_- Obrigado!_

_- De nada! _– A moça agradeceu.

**Três vezes amor!**

**Parte I**

- Oi, Sesshy-sama! Encomenda para você! – Disse a secretária oriental entrando em sua sala.

Sesshoumaru viu a secretária depositar o envelope amarelo em sua mesa. Mesmo fino e leve parecia até uma bigorna de tão pesado.

Tenso!

Sim ele estava tenso, tão tenso que não parava de fazer "tic-tic" na caneta. Ok! Ela podia quebrar! Então, antes que pudesse acontecer isso ele parou de fazer "tic-tic" na caneta e a jogou encima da grande mesa. Parou!

Pegou delicadamente o envelope e o abriu. Ainda estava tenso!

_Eu não creio que um casal imagina que no dia do casamento nunca fará parte dos 46% que não será "feliz para sempre"._

- Sentença de divórcio... – Leu num sussurro enquanto segurava o papel branco com uma assinatura de sua "ex" mulher.

- Sesshy-sama! Sabemos que ganhamos a conta da Quaker! – falou novamente a secretária oriental entrando na sala novamente. – É isso ai! Deve estar muito feliz! – Falou indo embora novamente.

Sorriu falso. Que irônico!

_Ao mesmo tempo, nunca imaginei que passaria os meus dias, semanas e anos trabalhando numa agência de publicidade tentando convencer crianças a comer um cereal invés de outro. _

Suspirou. Colocou o papel branco dentro do envelope, pegou o seu paletó e sua pasta e saiu do escritório.

_Mas, terças e sextas são meus dias favoritos. Eu saio do trabalho cedo e vou pegar minha filha, Sakura na escola. _

Saiu do prédio onde trabalhava e caminhou pelas suas movimentadas da cidade que nunca dormia.

_É uma sensação muito legal quando você acha a música certa para acompanhar o dia... E hoje eu achei a música absolutamente perfeita..._

Colocou os fones de ouvidos e conectou no seu mp3. E depois apertou o botão.

Começa a tocar uma música de Rap bem pesado tipo 50 cents.

- A-Ah... Essa não. – mudou de música. – Era outra!

Toca uma música com mistura de country e com pop bem calminha estilo anos 90.

Enquanto a música servia como trilha sonora para o Sesshoumaru o mesmo andava pelas ruas indo em direção a escola onde sua filha, Sakura estudava. Ele passou pela feira e o mercado, atravessou ruas e viu grandes quantidades de carros e prédios enormes. Essa era a cidade grande.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu o ônibus vindo em sua direção enquanto atravessava mais uma avenida. Sua sorte foi um cara de camisa rosa e fones de ouvidos gigantes tê-lo segurado pelo braço... E quando o sinal abriu para pedestre ele falou em uma linguagem labial um "muito obrigado" e o cara balançou a cabeça e dizendo "de nada".

E assim foi... Continuou caminhando em meio a tanta gente numa calçada. Como tinha pessoas lá!

Ai ele passou na frente de um mendigo que tinha uma placa de papelão escrito a seguinte frase: _Preciso de dinheiro para concertar minha nave espacial para voltar para o meu planeta Odoon. _

Sesshoumaru parou e tirou do bolso 1U$ e deixou na mão do lunático com sua placa e sua nave espacial. Depois o mendigo escreveu na plaquinha demonstrando sua gratidão um "valeu".

É a cidade é realmente incrível! Com suas pessoas estranha e com seus costumes estranhos... Umas tocavam violão o meio da praça outras o encarava como se ele fosse sei lá... _Um rei?_

Ah! O sol! Estava um dia bem ensolarado.

* * *

><p>Até que depois tanto caminhar ele finalmente chegou!<p>

_... Só que às vezes, por mais cuidado que você tenha em organizar sua lista de música. Não tem música certa para o que te espera._

Sesshoumaru entrou na escola pela entrada principal e viu uma verdadeira confusão. Pais e filhos discutindo sobre... _Sexo._

- E-Espera aí... O que está havendo? – Perguntou o Sesshoumaru um pouco... _Preocupado _com a situação.

- Sesshoumaru! Sabia que vai ter aula de educação sexual hoje? – Disse a mãe de uma aluna.

- Mas, eles não são muito novos?

- É! Uma verdadeira tragédia! – A mãe da aluna continuava assustada.

- Pelo menos é só teoria! – Falou o pai de outro aluno.

- Tem até livro! – Falou Sesshoumaru um pouco espantado com a situação.

- Os 950 milhões de espermatozóides são ejaculados usando sua extensa jornada em direção a trompa. 100 milhões morrem na metade do caminho... – Falava um garoto empolgado com a "história" do livro, isso mais cinco crianças estavam ao seu redor ouvindo e vendo as gravuras do livro.

- Eu vou vê onde está a Sakura. – Suspirou e foi atrás de sua filha no meio daquele aglomerado de gente.

- _Desde quando você não faz sexo com o papai? _– Perguntava uma garota desesperada a sua mãe.

- _Filha, quando chegarmos em casa nós conversamos... _

E no meio daquela confusão sem tamanho. Com os pais desesperados e filhos curiosos surgi Sakura.

- Precisamos conversa! – Ela falou olhando fixamente para o pai.

Ok! Agora sim o paizão estava encrencado! Isso não ia dá certo! Como ia explicar algo estranho para uma garota de 10 anos? Estava perdido.

* * *

><p>- É quando o homem tira o pênis do pijama dele e enfia na vagina da mulher. Ai então...<p>

- Olha só filha. – Sesshoumaru interrompeu. – Acho que a senhora Kulimam não disse "enfia".

- Disse! – Afirmou o fato.

- Hum...

- Mas, o que eu não entendo... A mãe do Guto disse que ele nasceu por um acaso. Aliás, como pode "por acaso" alguém enfiar um pênis... Oi Luiz! – disse cumprimentando o segurança do seu prédio. – Por acaso... Enfia um pênis...

- Pára de falar pênis e enfia. Diz... Bilauzinho, piu-piu, é mais bonitinho. – Falou Sesshoumaru apertando o botão do elevador.

- Explica como Guto foi feito por acaso?

- Isso é meio complicado.

- Pênis! Pênis!

- Ok! Pára de falar isso! Escuta, não foi porque o pai dele escorregou numa casca de banana. Foi por acaso que a mãe do Guto ficou grávida.

- Se eles não queriam o bebê, então porque fizeram sexo? – Perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah... Filha, essa é uma ótima pergunta! – ficou da altura dela e desviou o olhar... – Podemos dizer que eles estavam ensaiando.

Sakura parou de falar olhou para os lados, e um pouco assustada e nervosa perguntou:

- Eu nasci por um acaso?

- Não! – Respondeu Sesshoumaru rápido.

- Nasci não foi? – Disse com uma voz chorona.

- Não! – respondeu mais uma vez só que tranqüilo. – Você foi feita totalmente de propósito. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. – Beijou a testa de Sakura e seguiram para o elevador.

* * *

><p>Já no apartamento...<p>

- Agora que está divorciado... Pode falar da minha mãe. – Anunciou enquanto mexia em alguns legumes que estavam encima da mesa.

- Por que você fala "minha mãe", como se eu não conhecesse ela? – Disse tirando alguns objetos de dentro de uma caixa.

- Bom, porque... Agora que estão se divorciando ela é minha e não sua! – Afirmou o fato.

- É assim é?

- Conte como aconteceu... A verdadeira história de como vocês se conheceram. Não venha com: Oh! Nós nos conhecemos e fizemos amor e decidimos pegar todo esse amor e formar uma família! – falou irônica. – E foi assim que você nasceu.

- Está bem! Eu vou contar a verdadeira história de como eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos. – Apontou a faca de cortar para Sakura e depois voltou a cortar o tomate.

- Quando eu for mais velha. – Sakura continuava irônica.

- É! – Afirmou.

- Olha, eu sei que o amor não é um conto de fadas... – Falou se levantando.

- Sério?

- Sério! Você teve outra namorada antes de conhecer a mamãe? – pegou a salada e levou até o balcão onde estava seu pai.

Ele riu.

- Vai! Diz a verdade!

- Eu tive duas namoradas sérias, ai apareceu outras mulheres... Que eu namorei... Coisas da vida! – Falou ainda cortando os legumes.

Um momento de silêncio...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao perceber que sua filha lhe encarava.

- Qual o masculino de "galinha"?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado processando a pergunta.

- Ainda não inventaram. Mas, assim que eu souber, eu te falo!

Ela sorriu... Então voltaram a comer comida vegetariana, depois da janta Sakura mudou de roupa e foi ao banheiro escovar seus dentes.

- Aposto que você não foi o primeiro namorado dela. Talvez um cara chato ou malvado. – falou enquanto escova os dentes. – Ou talvez, vocês eram grandes amigos, mas quando você estava prestes a enfiar o pênis na vagina de outra mulher...

- Sakura! Já chega!

- Você descobriu que minha mãe era a mulher da sua vida! – Terminou de escovar os dentes e saiu do banheiro sendo puxada pelo seu pai.

- Hora de dormir! – Falou autoritário.

Seguiram para o quarto enquanto Sesshoumaru preparava a cama para sua filha dormir.

- Ainda tem que me contar a história de como conheceu minha mãe!

- Bem, me apaixonei por ela porque ela era inteligente, bonita e engraçada. – Falou pegando outra colcha.

- Então quer dizer que agora ela é burra, feia e chata?

- Claro que não!

- Então qual é o problema?

- Sakura, é complicado!

- Ai! Vocês adultos acham tudo complicado! Que saco! – Falou se ajeitando na cama.

- Já chega! Hora de dormir! – falou apagando a luz.

- Não! Não é hora de dormir. É hora de você me contar a história.

- Sakura! – A repreendeu.

- Eu preciso saber, pai!

- Está bem! Você venceu. – Ascendeu as luzes e sentou na beira da cama de Sakura.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Eu vou contar a história. Mudarei os nomes e não direi...

- Ótimo!

- ... Quem é a sua mãe, mudarei alguns fatos e você terá que descobrir!

- Uma história de amor misteriosa!

Sakura ajeitou-se na cama ficando bem confortável... Sorriu vitoriosa e disse:

- Prontíssima!

- Tá bom. – suspirou – Era uma vez...

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

_Respondendo os comentários do Trailer:_

_Sophie: O filme é legal e engraçado... Eu vou tentar deixar no original e dá um toque na minha escrita pra ficar melhor, porque eu não gostei muito do final... Na verdade nem sei se irei mudar, to decidindo! :) Obrigada por comentar._

_Bulma Briefs C: Também não gosto do final, não gostei dele ficando com a April! i.i Não se preocupe que eu vou mudar... No trailer não ficou na ordem xD Que bom que gostou da adaptação... *-* Amo-te._

_Juliana: Espero que possa acompanhar de perto! :) Obrigada pela review._

_Lorde Sesshoumaru: Adoro a Abgail! vai ser o nome da minha filha! *-* E adoro o filme, eu ganhei o DVD! Quero adaptar "Sem Reserva" na versão alemã "Simplesmente Martha" mas eu não achei para comprar! T_T bem, espero que possa acompanhar tá? Beijos. _

_Anny Taishou: Desculpa ter demorado! Estava sem net. Mas, agora será mais rápido... Lembre-se essa é uma fic do Sesshoumaru, ou seja, com quem ele ficará não está certo... Mas eu posso mudar o final (H) se é que me entende! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ta bom ta bom. Beijos! _

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo capítulo! _


End file.
